Firenze Heard a Sound
by LizzyDragonMaster
Summary: We know the story of how Voldemort came to Godric's Hollow and killed James and Lily Potter, but failed to kill their son, Harry James Potter. But what if Lily Evans married someone other than James Potter? What if Harry was actually 5 years old when his parents were killed? What if the scene where Firenze the centaur saves Harry in the Forbidden Forest had happened differently?


Hello! This is LizzyDragonMaster. Whether you are completely new to this story of mine, or enjoyed the old version, I hope you enjoy reading this!

Please don't worry, I originally posted this under EmeraldDragoness, but am now posting it here. I am not stealing this fanfiction.

If you have any questions or concerns, please PM me.

This is the completely overhauled revision of "Firenze Heard a Sound".

* * *

Firenze heard a sound. It was a quiet sound, almost like leaves blowing across the ground. Yet this sound was different from any of the usual forest noises. He realized that it seemed more like the sound of Death's cloak blowing in the wind. Fearing the worst, he jolted into motion, hurrying towards the foreboding sound. There he found a young boy being confronted by a shadowy figure. Thinking quickly, Firenze leapt over the boy and landed with loud thud, startling the pair and causing the shadowy being to flee. When the creature was out of sight, Firenze addressed the boy. "You are Harry Potter, are you not?" A look of distaste graced the boy's features for a brief moment. But as soon as it had come, the expression disappeared and his eyes widened – presumably from the shock of seeing a centaur – before he gave a stuttered confirmation.

Harry was startled by the impressive figure that shook the ground as it landed in front of him, and apparently so was the wraith-like creature, for it fled immediately. When he turned to the figure, he realized it – no, he, for that was definitely the voice of a male – had asked him if he was Harry Potter. A grimace of distaste flashed across Harry's face at the mention of his name, but then his eyes widened as he studied the other. He had a human torso, but that was where their similarities ended. The other male was a centaur, and also the most handsome being Harry had ever laid eyes on. Then Harry remembered that the centaur was waiting for an answer, so he replied "Y–yes, I–I am," But I wish I wasn't, he thought to . Having been curious of the other's name since he'd first heard that wonderful voice, Harry asked "If– if I may, who are you?" But then panic began to set in, making him fear he had displeased the elder male by saying more than was asked of him.

The boy, Harry, asked him who he was and Firenze was about to answer when the younger suddenly ducked his head and began to curl in on himself. The centaur was confused at Harry's behavior, but then it hit him; the boy was afraid because he had questioned Firenze. Firenze frowned slightly, wondering just what had been done to the boy to make him so afraid like this.

"My name is Firenze," he said as calmly as he could, trying to soothe the boy's panic. Seeing no change, he stepped closer to Harry, who started shaking harder. Expression softening, Firenze reached down and gently grasped the boy's chin and tilted his face upwards. Their eyes met, then Harry's breath hitched and he whispered something before fainting. Firenze caught him as he fell. It took a moment before he realized that Harry had whispered "mate".

The centaur's brow furrowed in thought, then he understood. Harry must have some magical creature blood, and also a soul mate. Apparently he himself was Harry's mate. As he lifted the boy into his arms, Firenze wondered what kind of magical creature he could be.

Firenze began to carry his newfound mate to his home in the forest, but then he remembered that Harry was a student at Hogwarts. The headmaster would need to be spoken to at some point, but he wasn't sure he trusted the man not to try and take Harry from him. Firenze would need to speak to someone about the boy, though. So he called out "Fawkes" and in a brilliant blaze of red and gold fire, the phoenix appeared.

"Would you please bring Severus and Minerva to my home once I've made sure Harry is okay? Make sure Albus doesn't find out though." The bird trilled happily and disappeared in a burst of fire.

After the phoenix disappeared, and Firenze hurried towards his home so he could make sure Harry was alright. He soon arrived in a small clearing. The centaur surveyed his surroundings and saw nothing out of place, so he entered his house. Seating himself, he laid Harry down on his bed (which was really just a nest of sorts made up of a straw pallet and a mess of blankets). He looked around for a moment and realized he would need to adapt his house for his mate's needs. Tuning back to the smaller male, Firenze laid a hand on his shoulder "Wake up, my dear, " he said softly, smiling when his mate rubbed his eyes and yawned, looking absolutely adorable. When Harry was fully alert, Firenze spoke. "Hello, Harry. We are in my home – I brought us here after you lost consciousness. I'm worried you might be hurt. If it doesn't make you too uncomfortable, can you take off your shirt and pants so I can make sure you're alright?"

* * *

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters, places, or events.


End file.
